Hands Off!
by MoonClaimed
Summary: "Lord knows Edward was never going to get a clue, but Winry finally got the kick in the pants she needed to make a move." This is that kick in the pants. Or The Dangers of Meeting Childhood Friends.


**A/N:** This...I don't know why this exists, but I'm kind of glad it does. I will point out that I'm only posting this because a friend of mine said I should—otherwise it would have stayed living in a dark little corner of my hardrive. I've never written something like this before, so please tell me what you think.

* * *

><p>Riza always enjoyed visits to the Rockbell home. She couldn't afford the time off often, but the gossip was always more than worth the trip.<p>

Sitting at the kitchen table and idly stirring her tea, the lieutenant asked, "So what's this I hear about Edward and Winry finally getting together?"

Puffing away at her pipe across the table, Pinako hummed in agreement. "You heard right. Lord knows that boy was never going to get a clue, but Winry finally got the kick in the pants she needed to make a move."

Riza's brows raised in surprise.

"And good thing she did too," the older woman continued, "or that boy would've been snapped up before he knew what had hit him."

* * *

><p>Ed and Al had been back at the house for a little under a week, and they were still recovering from the final battle. Winry, deciding to be nice and give them some downtime before she demanded their attention, had set up a day with some of her other friends from town.<p>

The girls were crowded into the living room, catching each other up on their lives after too long without seeing each other.

Edward chose that moment to wander downstairs, straight from an afternoon nap—wearing only the pair of sweatpants he had slept in.

Mary stared. Carlie stared. May-Beth drooled a little.

"Who," May-Beth asked, wiping absently at her chin, "Is _that_?"

"Huh?" Winry asked, still bent over the left foot she was tinkering with. Maybe if she adjusted the coil adapters in the big toe to better account for the weight ratio…

"The most beautiful man in existence who just happens to be rooting through your refrigerator?" Mary prompted without moving her eyes.

"Wha? Oh…I don't know." Winry mumbled, distracted as she tried to snag a bit of loose wiring in the port opening.

Meanwhile, Ed scratched his head in thought before bending over to search through the bottom bin of the ice chest, which, incidentally, did wonderful things to his back and shoulders, and put his tush on full display.

"…I think I'm in love," came Mary's faint voice.

"I can't blame ya there, hon. But who _is_ tha—_"_ Carlie cut off mid-sentence as recognition dawned. "Oh my—I think that's," she stood to get a closer look, "That's _Edward! _Edward_ Elric!"_

Bent over the disconnected appendage, Winry stilled.

"What?" Mary demanded, "That's _Ed_? How could that scrawny little runt grow into _that_?"

"I don't know, but he sure did a fine job of it." May-Beth smiled coyly, "He can root around_ my_ refrigerator anytime—"

"Get out of my house!" Winry roared as she jumped to her feet, automail long forgotten.

"But—what—Winry?" The girl stuttered, stepping back in alarm.

Winry gave her one last glare before turning on her heel and marching up to Ed.

Edward, who had only noticed the girls when the screaming started, blinked at the mechanic. "Ah, hey Winry. Do you know if we have anymore appl—ow!" He cut off into a howl as Winry grabbed him by his long, flowing ponytail and yanked him back up the stairs.

"W-Winry?" Ed struggled to get out of Winry's grip, failed, and ended up in a backbend that showed off abs that made Carlie's knees weak, "W-Whatever I did, I'm sorry!"

With little visible effort on her part, the blonde girl dragged him from sight.

There was a long silence in the living room, interrupted only by the faint growling and the sound of a door slamming closed from upstairs.

* * *

><p>Granny Pinako let out a long exhale and shook her head. "And she wouldn't let anyone else into the room—or the shrimp out—for the next two days."<p>

**END.**


End file.
